The invention relates to a method of wrapping various products in packaging made of strip or sheet material, a device for working the method, and the resulting packaging. The packaged products can be in powder form or individual articles such as packets of cigarettes, bars of chocolate or fruit. During the rest of the description the sheet material will be referred to as a thermo-weldable film of plastics, but the invention is also applicable to composite materials made up of a sheet of paper or metal (aluminum) coated on one or both sides with a layer of plastic material or other substance, e.g. adhesive or size, which can be activated by heat, pressure or a solvent, to produce a joint when brought into contact. Use may also be made of a sheet of paper coated with substances activated by heat, pressure or solvent but only at the places to be joined.
In the packaging sector, as is known, some lowprice products such as powdered detergents are sold packed in boxes which have various sizes and dimensions and thus appreciably affect the final cost of the product.
It has therefore been found necessary to pack these products more economically, to meet the requirements of markets where the supply of box packaging material is scarse or where consumers have to be provided with a very cheap product by drastically reducing the cost of the packaging as a proportion of the final cost.